Past, Present and Future
by jfine
Summary: Three short stories about the past, present and future of Tony and Ziva. First up is Paris and what happened in the hotel room and how it molded certain aspects of their relationship.
1. Paris

Tony and Ziva stood at the foot of a single sleeper bed, both perplexed by it. Their heads slowly turned towards one another, sharing a glance before looking back at the bed.

"You take the bed." Tony said, tossing his travel bag towards a wall.

"And where are you going to sleep?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulder, "The floor is fine."

"You cannot sleep on the floor, Tony." Ziva watched as Tony moved to a set of doors that led to a tiny balcony.

"Awww, Ziva, we're in Paris." Tony smiled, looking out towards the Eiffel Tower, "I would sleep on the street if need be."

A tiny smile washed over Ziva's face, "Is this your first time?"

"No...just my first time with you."

Ziva squinted her eyes at his comment and was about to reply when Tony turned, "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Tony, it will be dark soon, plus we need our sleep, we are scheduled to..."

"I know, I know." Tony interrupted Ziva, "We need to eat, though, don't we? A little meat, cheese on a fresh baked baguette and maybe just a smidge of wine." He expressed with a smile, "Doesn't that sound like the perfect remedy for jet lag?" He looked at her for approval.

Ziva sighed, but reluctantly nodded with a smile.

"Great." Tony grinned and rushed past her and out the door.

45 minutes later...

Ziva watched as the door to the room opened, Tony was carrying a large brown sack.

"What took you so long?" Ziva asked.

"Heh. Sorry, they just kept giving me things to taste and you know me, I can't say no to free food." Tony grinned, setting the sack on top of the bed, "Your taste buds are about to be rocked and or rolled, Miss David."

Ziva smiled up at Tony, she reached out for the sack, "What did you get?"

Tony pulled the sack away from Ziva, "Oh, no...just sit back, relax." He then dug into the sack and pulled out a freshly baked baguette, along with several packages. He pulled his knife from his pocket and smirked, "Gibbs would be proud, I remembered my knife."

Ziva laughed and pulled her knife out, "Me, too."

"Yeah, but I'll just use mine, less blood on it, ya know?" Tony quipped, dropping to his knees next to the bed. He began slicing up the baguette, topping each one with different meats and cheeses.

"Here." Tony said, lifting one the pieces of bread to Ziva's lips.

Ziva leaned her head back, but slowly opened her mouth, taking a bite. She raised her hand to her mouth and chewed, "Wow."

"I know, right?" Tony's eyes lit up, popping the half-eaten snack into his mouth.

"Hey, that was mine." Ziva scolded him with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I got about a hundred bucks worth."

Ziva gasped, "Are you seriously?"

"You only live once, Ziva." Tony smiled, holding up another piece of bread to Ziva's lips. This time she took the entire piece of bread into her mouth, along with the tips of his fingers. She giggled as she pulled away, making sure he didn't get her leftovers this time.

"Heh." Tony grinned up at her, "It only gets better from here, Ziva."

Ziva tilted her head slightly, not knowing what Tony was talking about.

"Wine." Tony said, reaching into his sack.

Ziva smiled, "Yes...wine."

* * *

Tony gargled and spat into the sink. He rinsed off his toothbrush and turned off the bathroom light, stepping back into the room.

"Come on." Ziva was laying in bed, she patted the mattress with one hand as she held the covers open with the other.

"Uhhh, what?" Tony replied.

"Get in bed." Ziva told, "I will not let you sleep on the floor."

"Ziva...the floor is fine, besides, that bed is tiny."

"Tony..." Ziva sat up, "How is your back?"

"It's...fine." Tony lied.

"Get in the bed." Ziva told him again.

"Ziva..."

"Fine." Ziva said, "If you are sleeping on the floor, so am I."

"Okay, okay." Tony gave in and made his way over to the bed, "But how are we going to do this?"

"You can spork me." Ziva let it be known.

Tony shook his head, "Excuse you?" He asked, "I can...spork you?"

"Yes." Ziva said, "Now get in."

"Heh." Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"I think you mean spoon, not spork."

"Oh...then what's a spork?"

"Well...imagine if a fork and a spoon had sex..." Tony began, the grin on his face widened with each word he spoke.

Ziva sighed, "Tony..."

"Right." Tony sensed Ziva was in no mood for his shenanigans and climbed into the bed and tried his best not to touch her as he situated himself, "Uhhmmm..."

"Just do it already." A grouchy and tired Ziva groaned, but took the initiative and grabbed Tony's arm and pulled it over her body and held it in place, "See, not that hard."

"Sorry." Tony whispered.

Ziva patted his arm, telling him it was okay and drifted to sleep in his embrace, almost immediately.

Tony, on the other hand, was lost in a sea of his own senses. Ziva's scent and touch made his heart pound. For the first time in a long time, he was happy and the people of Paris would experience that the next day, as would she. And maybe one day he would tell her about how that night changed him forever.

* * *

AN - Tony and chat Ziva have better chemistry than most people on TV.

AN2 - I'm maturing, I think. Ziva mentioned the word hard and Tony didn't heh or make a sexual joke or anything!


	2. Israel

Tony and Ziva slowly made their way onto a tarmac, a large airplane was boarding passengers, "You know, there's still time for you to chance your mind." He stated, turning towards her.

"Tony...we have talked about this."

"But..." Tony began.

"Tony..." Ziva stopped him, pressing her hand against his chest, "The past few weeks have been very special to me." She quickly pulled her hand back, "S-sorry...I forgot."

Tony took a hold her hand and kissed it sweetly before placing it back on his chest, "I love that pain, that pain is for you."

Ziva raised her hand to Tony's face and gently caressed his shaven face, "Tony...you are so..."

"What?"

Ziva smiled, "Loved."

Tony slid his left hand into the back of Ziva's hair, his fingertips massaged the nape of her neck as he leaned in, he tilted his head slightly, feeling her hot breath on his lips. He kissed her, feasting on her open lips and she didn't hesitate, kissing him back with the same amount of intensity.

Ziva gasped hard, her eyes were shut, her knees weak. She began to relive the past weeks.

* * *

Ziva was kneeling in a olive grove when a voice called out, "Ziva." Her heart melted, hearing Tony's voice. She looked at him, he looked exhausted and dirty. It had been awhile since she had seen him with facial hair. She stood up to meet him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered, "Are you?"

Tony explained that Mossad had been doing whatever they could to detour his search for her, but the smile on his face told a completely didn't story. He didn't care how tired or dirty he was, it was all about finding her and making sure she was okay and now that he saw that, he was the happiest man in the world.

Ziva cupped Tony's face, feeling the fuzziness of his beard against her palms and fingers, "We are going to be okay." She smiled, gently rubbing his face.

"I just want you to come home." Tony strained to get out, his voice was showing the signs of exhaustion.

Ziva pulled away, "I do not think that's a good idea."

Tony reached out, grabbing Ziva by the hands and moved them to his mouth, kissing them, "Please?" She uttered, in tears.

"Come." Ziva urged, leaning Tony out of the sun and heat.

* * *

The following day...

Tony popped up on the screen in MTAC, "Gibbs...McGee."

"Have you found her?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony shook his head, "And Mossad..."

"Not helping, I'm sure." Gibbs said, "It's been a week, Tony."

"Do you want me to give up on Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Do you want to give up on Ziva?"

"Did I say that?

Tony sighed, "Gibbs, I'm not leaving until I find her, you know that."

Gibbs nodded, "Just bring her home."

The connection ended and Tony closed the lid on his laptop and sat back, running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you." Ziva spoke up, "I know lying to Gibbs is hard for you."

"I just don't understand why you won't come back, I mean..."

"Tony...me going back only puts more people in danger."

Tony shook his head aggressively, "So, you're just gonna sit here and die?!"

"I have been here for over a week and you are the only one who has found me." Ziva walked over to Tony and sat down next to him on the couch, taking his hands in hers, "How did you find me?"

"From the clues you left. Your necklace was hanging near photos of you and Ari, but the thing I noticed the most was that none of photos had Tali in them. That got me thinking about what you've shared with me about her and my mind immediately went to opera..."

"O Mio Babbino Caro." Ziva teared up.

"Yeah." Tony whispered, "So, I started looking into it and to my surprise, this house was owned by a Gianna Schicchi...which just happens to be the name of the opera that aria is from."

Ziva let go of Tony's hands and moved them to his neck and without hesitation kissed him fully on the lips, but pulled away just as quickly, "Sorry." She uttered in tears, bolting from the room.

Tony raised his fingers to his lips feeling the wetness from Ziva's kiss, staring in the direction she had gone. By the time his senses came back, he went to go find her, to console her, to do anything he could, but she was no longer in the house.

* * *

Later that night...

Tony was laying in bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling, not being able to sleep. He let out a deep sigh and turned onto his side, burying his head under a pillow.

After a few moments, he rolled back to his back, the pillow still resting on his face. He laid that way for hours before finally falling asleep.

Tony groaned as his eyes opened, sensitive to the morning sunlight. He felt an arm hugging at his waist. Ziva's hair was sprawled across his upper chest and he smiled, remembering the same scent from Paris.

Ziva opened her eyes, rubbing her face against his chest. She let out a small moan, smacking her lips together before falling back asleep.

Tony smiled and laid there for another hour, just listening to her breath, being happy. And when she slipped away, he remained motionless, still being able to smell her.

* * *

Tony's hands were pressed to the wall of the shower, he groaned, letting the hot water run over his head and down his back and chest.

"Is your back still bothering you?" Ziva asked, getting into the shower with Tony. He slowly spun around, seeing her in all glory. She placed her hands on his chest, "Turn around, I will rub it for you."

Tony shook his head, looking down at her.

"What?" Ziva asked, "You have seen me naked before."

This was true, but never in a situation like this, but Tony didn't say a word, he just slowly turned around and revelled in Ziva's touch.

"I am sorry about yesterday." Ziva's hands ran up and down the length of Tony's back, "But I must tell you something...I did not leave you any clues, Tony."

Tony spun around, "What?"

"I left the Star of David to say I was still alive and fighting and maybe as a way to move on, but I did not leave any clues...I did not want anyone to find me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You finding me...Tony, it was from sheer..."

"What...luck? Coincidence?" Tony lowered his head, saddened by her words, but Ziva quickly raised his chin with her fingers.

"No." Ziva shook her head with a smile, "Love...you..."

"I do." Tony swallowed hard, fighting back the tears, "You have no idea."

"So...are you going to kiss me or not?" Ziva grinned.

"Heh." Tony expressed outward happiness for the first time in a long time. He stepped forward, scooping her off her feet and pushed her back against the shower wall. He kissed her sweetly on the lips several times, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

Tony pulled his head back, their eyes met as if they were glaring into each other's soul, but the eye sex days were far behind them. She dug her fingertips into his neck, holding him close, "Make love to me." She moaned into his mouth. She closed her eyes and gasped as he entered her for the first time. She screamed out in pleasure as her wet back slipped up and down the wall. Their body pressed against one another, moving as one.

Tony's hand shot up, reaching into Ziva's hair and pulling it to one side. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he made love to her. A primal rour escaped from her lips as she climaxed on his hardness. His mouth moved to her as he neared orgasm and she was hanging on for dear life. He cried out as he let go, leaving both of their bodies shaking.

* * *

A week later...

Tony and Ziva were spooning in bed. He brushed her hair out of way and kissed and nibbled on her neck. She gasped, "Tony..."

"What?" Tony replied, making his way down to her shoulder.

"It has been three weeks."

"Uh huh."

"You need to go back."

"Okay."

"Tony." Ziva raised her voice.

Tony pulled his mouth away, "What?"

"You need to go back."

"What?"

Ziva rolled over to face him, "Nothing has changed." She said, kissing his chest.

"What do you mean, nothing has changed?"

"Is there still not a mark out for my death?"

Tony shook his head, "I thought we had something...special here."

"We do, we do." Ziva pressed her hand to Tony's chest, trying to calm him down, "It is just that, if something happened to you, I..."

"Ziva, I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know...but you also have not been home in what..."

"Almost a month." Tony answered, "But I don't care..."

Ziva pressed her finger to Tony's lips and quickly replaced it with her lips, "You have to go home, so we can have a future." She kissed him again, "Do you understand?"

"I'm not gonna be able to talk you out of this, am I?" Tony asked, but already knew the answer, "I can't lose you again." He rolled onto his back, bringing his hands to his face.

Ziva scooted over and pulled his hands down, "I believe in you." She smiled down at him, "And I believe in us and if I know anything in life, it is that, if I need you, you will come for me. Always."

"I would die for you." Tony stated, pushing himself off the bed and taking Ziva into his arms, kissing her.

"I know, but don't, I really, really enjoy having sex with you."

"Heh." Tony grinned, "You used a contraction."

Ziva laughed.

* * *

Ziva made her way into the bathroom, where Tony was lathering up his beard, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Tony saw her smile in the mirror and smiled back, "Finally getting rid of this beast, another week and I could've been a cast member on Duck Dynasty." He joked.

Ziva chuckled, "Here." She said, moving in between him and bathroom vanity, "Let me." She took the razor blade and carefully began to shave him, "There you go, there's the unhairy Tony I know and love."

Tony leaned forward, kissing her, getting shaving cream all over her face.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Ziva asked, continuing to shave his face.

"Yeah, I got it why I was reporting in to Gibbs today."

"What is it?"

Tony just smiled at her, "Well, I have to take my shirt off."

Ziva laughed, "Do I have to take my shirt off, too?"

"Heh. Maybe afterwards."

Ziva smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips, "Okay, show me."

Tony stepped back and pulled up shirt.

Ziva raised her hand to her mouth, lost for words.

"Is it spelled right?"

Ziva raised her eyes, looking into Tony's, "Yes." Her eyes went back down, seeing Hebrew lettering tattooed across the left side of his chest.

"Good." Tony let out a sigh of relief, "It would be weird having a tattoo that said Zebra instead of Ziva." He quipped.

"But why?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Because even if your gone from my side, you will always be close to my heart."

* * *

Ziva pulled her hand away from Tony's chest, "We will be fine, Tony." She stated with a smile, "Now get on the plane."

Tony turned and walked to the set of stairs that led up to the plane. He climbed to the top of stairs and looked back. Ziva waved with a smile and watched as he disappeared into the plane.

* * *

AN1 - Sorry about the flashback device, I thought it gave nice mystery to some things, tho.

AN2 - One update to go!

AN3 - As always, sorry if it sucks!


	3. Washington, DC

"Tony..." Ziva called out, "Ohhhhh, Toooooonnnnnny...wake up. Come on..."

Tony opened his eyes and Ziva's voice was still speaking in the background, "Get up drowsy-head."

"Sleepyhead." Tony uttered under his breath, like he did every morning. He couldn't help but correct Ziva's mistake. He loved doing that, plus he found it cute. He leaned over in bed and turned off his alarm and Ziva's voice with it, "'til tomorrow, beautiful."

Tony rolled out of bed, arching his back as he gingerly shuffled his way into the bathroom and into the shower. After taking a quick shower, he stepped out and looked into the mirror, a tired and unshaven face was looking back at him. He groaned, "Yeah, good morning to you, too."

Tony made his way back into the bedroom and walked over to his closet to get dressed for work. A large calendar was on the inside wall of his closet, along with several photos of Ziva. He lifted a pencil that was attached to a string and crossed out another day, placing the number 124 next to it.

Tony closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, "Wherever you." He whispered, "Be safe."

* * *

"How long have you been shooting?" Gibbs asked.

A very attractive woman in her mid 20's turned towards Gibbs, her hair was long and blonde, pulled back into a ponytail, "Since I joined the agency, Sir, so for about 9 months now. Didn't really shoot when I worked for the NSA. But, I've gotten a lot better, i think. When I first started, I was really bad."

"Call me Gibbs." Gibbs squinted, looking down range at a target. He held up his hand, handing her an extra clip of ammunition, "Keep practicing."

The sound of repeated shots rang out a few stalls down, followed by a moment of silence before continuing on.

Gibbs walked over, seeing Tony firing his service weapon over and over again, only stopping to reload. On the bench in front of him were dozens of clips, empty and full, "DiNozzo!" He yelled.

Tony lowered his weapon and turned, pulling down the ear protection, letting it fall to around his neck, "Yeah, Boss?"

"What's with the..." GIbbs gestured towards his own face, in regards to Tony having facial hair.

"Just something different." Tony said.

"Well, it's definitely helped with your shooting." Gibbs remarked, seeing the expertly placed groupings on his target, "Finish off that clip, then Grab Bishop, we got a body in Rock Creek Park."

Tony nodded as he raised his ear protecting back into place and began firing his weapon again.

Gibbs made his way over to a man who was sitting next to a gun cage, "How many for DiNozzo?"

"Let me check." The man said, clicking on his keyboard, "For the month?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

The man turned the computer's monitor, letting Gibbs look at it.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, then looked at Tony with a worried expression on his face.

Tony carefully slid his weapon into the leather shoulder holster and snapped it secure and took a step towards the woman Gibbs was talking to earlier, "Bishop!" He yelled out, but she didn't hear him.

"Dang it!" Bishop complained, "I think the sights off again."

"Hey." Tony called out, finally getting Bishop's attention, "Here, let me see."

Bishop stepped back and held out her weapon to Tony. He took it from her hands and moved into firing position. He aimed down the sights and fired three times, striking the target dead center in the middle of the silhouette's torso with each and every rounds, "Nope, it's good."

"It takes a lot of practice, huh?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tony handed Bishop her weapon back, "But not now, gear up, we got a dead body."

* * *

Bishop stood up from her desk and walked across the bullpen and opened the middle drawer of a black filing cabinet, "Does the new agent always have to do the paper work, Agent McGee?" She questioned.

"How else are you going to learn how to do it?" McGee replied.

Bishop shrugged her shoulder and accepted McGee's answer as truth.

"And don't worry about screwing up, everyone does...some of us still do." McGee stated.

Bishop closed the drawer and something caught her eye on Tony's desk, "Who is that woman taped to Agent DiNozzo's monitor?" She asked.

"Uhhh." McGee cleared his throat, "That's Ziva."

"Ohhh." Bishop reacted and stopped her inquiry.

"Yeah, it's for the best if you don't ask too many questions about...that subject." McGee made it be known.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Gibbs took a huge swig of his coffee as he made his way over to the bullpen, "McGee." He stopped in front of his junior field agent's desk, "You have with dinner Tony a lot?"

"Not much anymore" McGee sat up in his chair, "Why? Are you worried about him, too? I mean...Abby and I were...uhh, never mind."

Gibbs tapped his fingertips several times, as if he was pondering what to do next.

* * *

Bishop stepped into the lounge area where Tony was standing next to the candy machine, "You know..."

Tony gave Bishop a quick look over his shoulder.

"My first day here, I was..." Bishop stepped closer, "...warned about you."

Tony was silent, but smacked the vending machine, making a chocolate bar fall free.

"But, you've been nothing but nice to me." Bishop admitted, "Thank you for that."

Tony bent down and reached into the door, taking the candy bar from inside and turned around, "Here." He said, tossing Bishop the candy.

"Thanks." Bishop caught the candy bar and watched as Tony made his way towards the exit, "So, yeah...I mean, they told me you'd hit on me or worse, but you haven't and that gets a girl thinking."

Tony stopped at the doorway, "It's not you."

"She's very pretty." Bishop said.

"Who?" Tony asked, even though he knew who she was talking about.

"The girl on your monitor."

The mere thought of Ziva tugged at his heartstrings. Tony cleared his throat, "Just a word of friendly advice: Whatever you do, don't hesitate or you might miss out of something special." He took another step, "And yeah, she is...thanks, Elle."

"I still have some friends from my days at the NSA, I could..." Bishop began.

"No." Tony quickly turned down her offer.

"Okay, but I...uhhh, well...you do know that they're all worried about you, right?"

"I know." Tony whispered to himself and left the room, leaving Bishop alone.

Bishop dug into her pockets, looking for change when her cell phone began to buzz. She pulled it from her back pocket and read it, it was a text from Director Vance, all employees were to gather in the squad room.

After buying a beverage, she rushed her way back into squad room. She walked in just as Director Vance was making an announcement from the balcony:

"At 22:00 hours, Afghani time, a drone strike was launched, killing four high valued targets, including Benham Parsa." Vance cracked a smile, "We got him! His reign of terror is over, people."

A round of a applause broke out as Vance gestured towards the NCIS Wall of Most Wanted and everyone watched as Benham Parsa's face was crossed-off, "Good job, everyone."

* * *

A week later...

Tony opened the door to his apartment and walked inside, setting down a brown paper sack next to his fishbowl. He removed his leather jack, tossing it across the back of his couch, "Hungry Kate?" He asked, placing his fingers along the fingerprint grooves of his gun-vault. The safe unlocked and he placed his weapon inside, closing it, which made it click, locking it tight.

He made his way back over to the fishbowl, grabbing a can of fish food from the shelf. He opened it and sprinkled some food into the water.

Kate swam up to top and began nibbling at Tony's fingers before eating the rest of the flakes from the surface.

Tony grabbed the sack from the table and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He then made his way over to the couch, turning on the TV as he sat down. He reached inside the sack, pulling out a carton of Chinese food and slouched back, kicking off his shoes, trying to get comfortable. He twisted the top off of his beer as he raised his feet, resting them on the coffee table. He took a heavy chug of his beer, downing half of it in one gulp. He let out a burp and savored it as he lowered the bottle from his lips.

"Good, yes?" A voice called out.

Tony turned his head, seeing Ziva stepping out of the shadows, the beer fell from his hand and into his lap, "Shit!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his couch, "Fuck me!"

Ziva chuckled with a grin, "In due time."

"Huh?" Tony uttered in a confused tone, but his eyes locked onto her face and he just smiled from ear to ear, "Ziva." He gasped, so happy to see her. He lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

"Did you miss me?"

Tony pulled her into his body, hugging her tightly, his nose buried into the top of her hair, taking in her scent, beyond happy to hold her again. Ziva embraced him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their heads eased back and shared a kiss for the first time in over four months.

Ziva lifted her right foot up and placed it on the coffee table and launched herself into his arms. She clung tightly around his neck, kissing him, "Why are you still wearing pants?" She moaned through their kisses.

Tony spun around and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in bed, laying face to face.

"You are still smiling." Ziva said, sporting a smile of her own.

"I can't believe you're here, I...uhh."

"Shhh." Ziva leaned in, kissing the man she loves sweetly on the lips.

"Heh."

"What?"

"Oh, just remembering what you said, about how you might get drunk if you suck my..."

Ziva laughed and interrupted him with another kiss, "Do I look drunk?" She grinned.

Tony rolled on top of Ziva, kissing her deeply, "You look beautiful."

Ziva gasped and moaned into his mouth, "Again?"

Tony lifted his head slightly, "I could make love to you forever."

Ziva smiled up at him, "Stop for a second."

"Why?"

Ziva let out a chuckle, "I gotta go pee."

'Heh. Okay." Tony carefully slid off Ziva and moved to his back.

"Ow, ow, ow." Ziva cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, rolling to his side, looking towards the bathroom door.

The toilet flushed and Ziva walked out of the bathroom and carefully made her way back into the bed and was welcomed back with a kiss, "Some things they never tell you about sex, it stings if you pee."

"Not for me." Tony kissed at Ziva's neck.

"They also never tell you how damn much you have to pee when you are pregnant."

Tony continued kissing on Ziva's neck, "Wait...what did you say?"

* * *

"What time is it?" Abby asked, looking at McGee's watch, "It's 8:17, he's late."

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Bishop were all gathered in the bullpen.

"What do you think he wants to tell us?" Abby threw out a general question, "Is he quitting?" She looked at Gibbs, "Is he? Gibbs?"

"I haven't talked to him, Abby." Gibbs answered.

"Then what does he want?"

"I...uh, did tell him that you all were worried about him." Bishop made it be known.

"You did what?" Abby raised her voice, "Why would you do that?"

Bishop shrugged her shoulders, "Because it was the truth?"

"She makes a good point, Abby." McGee stated.

Abby flashed McGee an evil look and just shook her head.

"Now, now, my dear." Ducky patted Abby on the shoulders, "She is right, Abigail."

Abby sighed, "I know...I just like torturing Timmy."

Ducky chuckled, "That you do."

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. Tony stepped out, but he turned back lookig into the elevator and reached out his hand with a smile.

Gibbs stood up from his chair and watched as Ziva took a hold of Tony's hand and stepped out of the elevator.

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled and began running towards her. She turned the corner, passing by the cubicle wall and headed towards Tony and Ziva, about to give one of her patented tackle hugs.

Tony stepped in front, catching Abby in his arms.

"Hey!" Abby raised her voice, "That was for Ziva."

"Not right now, Abby." Tony smiled down at Abby.

Abby looked a big confused, but was overjoyed seeing Ziva.

Tony, Ziva and Abby stopped in front of the windows.

"Uhh, guys." Tony swallowed hard, "As you can see Ziva is uhh."

"She's back!" Abby cheered.

Ziva smiled at Abby and rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh, "Yes, I am back, but not to NCIS."

Bishop quietly tried to sneak away.

"Hey." Tony called out, "Where you going?"

"I...I feel like a stranger." Bishop said.

"You're not." Tony said, "You're part of the family now...and as part of the family, we'd like you here."

Bishop smiled at Tony and saw that Ziva was in agreement with him. She started back towards her desk, knowing it was okay.

"Ziva and I have an announcement." Tony nervously began, "She's..."

"No." Ziva stepped forward with a smile, "We are pregnant."

Abby raised her hands to her face, shocked by the announcement and everyone looked at Gibbs, who just stood there stone face. After a few second, a smile washed over his face, "About damn time."

* * *

AN - Long Live Tiva

AN2 - This is probably my final story unless Ziva comes back

AN3 - Fuck off, Glasshole.


End file.
